Konayuki
by kamuiluka03
Summary: It's a love story between Gakupo and Luka! Gakuluka! Songfic based on Konayuki.
1. Chapter 1

It is a day in the middle of winter. Luka and Gakupo are meeting at the town centre. When they found each other, they walked through the town. They are not holding hands like usual. The mood between them is intense. There are no talking, laughing, teasing, commenting, or cursing to be heard. Only silence.

Luka's eyes are glued to a couple who is walking near them. The girl is laughing and holding her boyfriend's arm. 'So cute. If I act cute like that, will he like it? Will he love me more?' thought Luka as she continued to eye the lovebirds and eventually they are gone from her sight.

Gakupo, who is currently secretly watching Luka's actions, asks himself, ' I am right in front of you. Why won't you look at me? Why do you have such uneasy eyes? ' They keep walking until they reach a restaurant. It is Luka's favorite restaurant, Tuna Hut. They walk in and ordered food. They are still in silence, not knowing what to talk about.

Gakupo is playing with his hair while Luka is playing with her fingers. It is really an awkward moment for them. Suddenly Luka start giggling. Gakupo raised an eyebrow in confusion. He looks at Luka and asks, " What's so funny? " Luka stop giggling and said, " I remembered the times we had when we were in high school."

" Yeah, those were the days that I treasured so much." said Gakupo. Luka blushed slightly.

_flashback~_

_ "Class, today we have a new student. She is transferring from America. Megurine-san, please introduce yourself." ordered Hiyama-sensei as a pink haired girl entered the classroom. _

_ "My name is Megurine Luka. I am 16 years old. I transferred here from the States. Nice to meet you all." Said the pink haired girl as she bowed._

_ "Questions anyone? " asked Hiyama-sensei. A blond haired girl raised her hand. "Yes, Kagamine-san?"_

_ "How's life at the States?" _

_ "It's pretty normal. But I like my hometown better." Luka answered. A blue headed boy asks, "Do you have any family members here?" "Yes, I do. A senior here called Luki." Luka said._

_ "Are you still single?" A question popped out someone's mouth. "Yes." After hearing that, all the boys cheered except for one guy who is currently staring at Luka, admiring her beauty._

_ "Okay, Megurine-san, you can sit beside Kamui-kun. Please show her around school after class, Kamui-kun." said Hiyama-sensei after pointing at an empty seat beside Gakupo. Luka quickly sat on the seat beside Gakupo and took out her notebook as Hiyama-sensei was already writing some notes on the board. Suddenly, a piece of paper landed on Luka's desk. _

_ Luka took it and opened up the crumpled piece of paper. It said, 'Hi. My name is Kamui Gakupo. Are you up for the tour after class? Just then, I was totally mesmerized by your looks and voice. You are beyond beautiful, Luka.' Luka looked up from the paper and stared at the person who wrote the letter. _

_ Kamui Gakupo has long, purple hair that reaches his waist and it is tied in a ponytail to keep it neat. 'What a gayish looking guy.' Thought Luka. She ignored the letter and continued writing notes._


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter! Sadly I don't own vocaloid. Enjoy~**

* * *

_" Why did you ignore my note? " asked Gakupo, as soon as Hiyama-sensei got out of the classroom. " We are not allowed to pass notes while sensei is teaching, you Baka." replied Luka, keeping her poker face on. Gakupo flinched when he headed the word 'Baka'. It felt as if a knife was stabbed into his heart._

_ He ignored the pain and asked her, "Do you want to go for a tour around school?" "No thanks. I'll figure it out later." she replied as the teacher walks into the class. "Stand up class~ Bow~" ordered a girl with teal twin ponytails. "Thank you, Miku. Now, it's time to discuss about the school trip. It's going to be at an onsen at the mountains for 2 days. Lets divide you guys into groups and i'll give out the schedule. Group 1, Shion Akaito, Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku, and Megpoid Gumi. Group 2, Kamui Gakupo, the new girl Megurine Luka, Kagamine Len and Akita Rin. Group 3..." And on and on she goes._

_ 'Why in the world that sensei put me together with the gay guy? Argh!' Luka's mind spoke. She frowned and let out a deep sigh. Meanwhile, Gakupo was happy that Meiko-sensei put him and Luka together in the same group. You can even tell that he's happy by looking at him. There were flowers all over him. He also had this huge grin on his face. _

**_time skip~ lunch time~_**

****_ "Do you want to eat lunch together, Megurine-san?" Ask a blonde haired girl holding her bento in her hand. Luka raised an eyebrow and agreed, "Sure thing, ummmmmm..." "Akita Rin. We were assigned to a group together just now? And this is Hatsune Miku. Miss Popular here is my best friend. " said Rin while pointing to Miku who is beside her. Rin and Miku dragged Luka out of the classroom and take her to the rooftop. There was no one there. They sat down in a circle and began to talk to Luka While eating their bento._

_ "Nee, Megurine-san," "Luka is just fine." _

_ " Okay, Luka-chan, can we ask you some questions?" Luka nodded. " Did you just talked to the prince?" Asked Miku and Rin together."Who?" "Kamui Gakupo! That's who! Do you know that there are like 7 princes here at this school? Everyone is head over heels over them! Kagamine Len, the playboy shota, Shion Kaito, the football club captain/star, Utatane Piko, a quiet yet adorable shota, Shion Akaito, the pervert with to die for looks, Kagamine Rinto, a handsome nerd, and Kamui Gakupo, the mysterious good looking samurai!" Squealed Miku and Rin. _

_ "A mysterious samurai? Ha!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter~ sorry for not updating... i was stuck. I have problems on my own. this 2 week holiday is not a holiday for me. Urgh! And my guy classmates are being extra jerky. How i despise them... Enjoy your chappie! **

* * *

_"Mysterious samurai? Give me a break. He looks gay-ish to me with his long purple hair and everything. He maybe a pervert, who knows what's in his mind." Luka scoffed. Miku and Rin looked at Luka in disbelief. "What?" asked Luka. Miku and Rin looked at each other and took out their cellphones. They texted something, pressed send and have this huuuugggeeee grin on their faces. Soon, the rooftop door opened and reveal a blond haired girl, a girl with green hair, a girl with short brown hair, and a girl with twin hair drills. _

_"Mikuuuu! Rinnnn! We're here! Why you suddenly text us an urgent message? And who's she? Oh. My. Bread. She is soooo beautiful!" said the girl with twin hair drills. " Konnichiwa... My name is Megurine Luka. I hope we can get along as friends." Luka bowed to them. " Pffftttt... No need to be so formal with us. My name is Kagamine Lenka, class 1 B. That twin hair drills girl is Kasane Teto, the green is Megpoid Gumi and the brown is Sakine Meiko." Said the blond. "Introductions everyone!" screamed Teto. Rin goes first._

_ " I think its too late but I am Akita Rin. I have a sister called Neru, and I loooooooveeee ORANGES! It's practically a heaven and if I died, I want to buried with it... " Said Rin while hugging an orange. Everyone sweatdropped. "Next!"_

_ "Hatsune Miku here! Or the princess, diva and so on... My best friend is Rin and ummmm... I love leeeekkkkssssss!" _

_ " Kagamine Lenka. I'm a banana lover and my brother is the player, Kagamine Len. I am not being proud there guys." _

_ " Megpoid Gumi. Carrot lover. In love with mangas and animes."_

_ " Kasane Teto! Or cupid... I love bread and matchmaking... I practically help ummm... the whole school with love problems? I am sooo awesome!"_

_ "Sakine Meiko. Ummmm... Sake lover? Dont judge me, kay? I may started a gang but i don't kill people." _

_ 'Okay... That was weird... They seem cool. And creepy.' Luka thought. "I am Megurne Luka and a tuna lover! And i am grateful to have you as friends!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry for the late update... I am kinda busy plus lazy to open this cause i didnt have any ideas. Then i read a ton of shoujo mangas that will help me (i think) hahahaha... Oh, and to all the muslims who are reading this, happy fasting! **

* * *

_"So, Miku and Rin, why did you guys call us here? Did something happen?" Asked Lenka. Everyone else nodded. "Did you finally confess to that ice cream freak already?" "Did you get laid on?" "Did you win a lottery and now you are filthy stinkin' rich?" A lot of questions were asked to Miku and Rin. Both of them sweatdropped and shook their heads. " THEN WHAT?!" Meiko, Lenka, Gumi and Teto screamed._

_"It's about the mysterious samurai, duh... He's finally talking to someone who is not male!" Said Miku and Rin at once. "Who?" "Drumrolls, please... It's... Megurine Luka!" Answered Miku while Rin is doing the promotion pose at Luka. "What?!" They said in unison. "That's all? Is it really cool to talk to the mysterious samurai, Luka-chan?"_

_"Uhhh... Etttooo... I kinda rejected him 'cause he looks suspicious and all, with the long hair and such, but I saw something wrong on how he looks at me. So I called him a pervert. He seemed pretty down after that... Arrrghhhh! Now you guys make me feel guilty!" explained Luka. Everyone facepalmed. "Luka, my dear, let me tell you something. If a quiet and mysterious man that you know suddenly talks to you like you are his best friend or something, that means you are special!" said Teto. "Yeah, look at you, you are like a goddess or something! YOU ARE FREAKING BEAUTIFUL!" add Gumi._

_"Hey girls, I know! Let's hang out after school today! We can show Luka around town! Karaoke! Ice cream! Cake! And shopping! Come on guys!" Suggest Teto with a wide grin. Obviously she got something under her sleeves again. "Let's go! How about you Luka? Are you okay on going?" ask Lenka. She was worried that their new friend can't come with them. How motherly. "I must consult this with onii-san first. He'll be worried if I am not home." answered Luka. She took out her pink iPhone and dialled her brother's number. "Hello? Nii-san? I'll be coming home late today. Yup. Emm. Yes. Okay. I'm not that little anymore, okay? Stop worrying, nii-san... I'll be fine. Bye. Love you too." She ended the call. She lets out a long sigh and everyone sweatdropped. _

_"Well?" ask Miku as she comes a bit closer to Luka's face. "It's alright! I can go!" "ALRIGHT!" They all shouted just in time when the bell rings as a sign that lunch is over. "Let's go back to class. Meiko, don't skip lessons." Meiko grunted and pouts. "Fine." _

_TIME SKIP~_

_Miku and Rin is showing Luka around school while waiting for the other girls to show up. "This is the school garden. It's so romantic like, isn't? It is one of the seven wonders of this school. They said, when your partner/crush confessed to you or vice versa and is accepted, you will happy forever. How romantic... I wish Kaito would just..." Before Miku could finish her sentence, a man's voice was heard. "I will what, Miku-san?" She turned around and found Kaito and Gakupo. An awkward situation just happened. Miku's face turns red and she is stammering like a fish. A sudden burst of giggles broke the awkward situation. Luka and Rin is laughing on the ground while clutching their stomachs. _

_"Ahahahahahahahaha! Hahaha! Hahahahahahaha! Aha..haha..ha.. *clears throat* Gomen ne, Miku...Ahahahahaha..." Luka apologizes but she is still laughing While Rin is crying while laughing her guts out. 'So, that's how she looks like when she is happy..." Gakupo thought. 'So cute...' Miku stomped her feet and chase them around. Kaito was dumbfounded and was pulled away by Gakupo who is dragging him with his scarf. "Miku-san! Are you okay?" asked Kaito from afar. Miku turns red again and replied, "Yes! Thanks for caring! Kaito-kun!" _

_When they are gone from their sight, Miku did a little happy dance. Soon, the other girls showed up and gathered around Miku who is still doing the dance. They took out their cellphones and recorded it. "Wait, are you guys recording this? Nooooo! Delete it! Please! Come on!" Miku tried to catch their cellphones but alas, she stepped on a pebble and tripped. Luckily, Luka caught her on time. "Arigatou, Luka." "What are trying to do ? Do you want to end up being hurt and cancel our plans? Geez... Be more careful next time!" Luka scolded her. Miku sat down while apologizing to Luka many many times. "Fine. You are forgiven." "Yay!" Everyone else sweat-dropped._

_ " Nee, where should we go first?" ask Gumi while munching on carrots. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" scolded Luka. "Yes ma'am!" Teto grinned and answered, "Karaoke, of course!" They walked to the place and paid for the food and drinks they bought. "Let's all celebrate Luka's arrival! Therefore, I, the great Teto, have invited more people! But they should be here right..." She reached for the door and opened it and..._

* * *

**well? Who did you think Teto invited? Hahaha.. I always love her awesomeness... It reminds me of me. Feel free to review cause i know this is not the best fanfic ever. Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry... Been busy with the up coming exams... Its the trial... I need to study... But need to relax by writing.. Yes, writing soothes me... I found a new obsession: orihara izaya and heiwajima shizuo from Durarara! I've been writing their names everywhere! Hahahaha crazy right? It seems that my reviews are increasing? Well, thanks guys! **

* * *

_"Why did you invite them, Teto?" ask Miku. " Well, I wanted it to be interesting so... Have a seat guys!" Told Teto to the guys. Kaito, Gakupo, Len, Rinto, Piko and Akaito sat down at the other side of the room. An awkward and weird silence filled up the room. "I can't take it anymore! I wanna sing!" Rin suddenly shouted. She searched for a song and selected it . She took the microphone and said, "Hellooo, minna! I'm Rin, And to Luka-tan, welcome to Japan!" The song's intro started an she took a deep breath before singing. _

sugita kisetsu shizuka ni nijimu samuzora  
toori wo nozomu kono keshiki mo utsuroi yuku

tomadoi mo kanashimi mo kono koe ni nosete

(Ah) kodoku no hate no shinkirou  
sono senaka ni sasaru kaketa tsuki  
(Ah) robou no hate ni mieru no wa  
tada mono iwa nu mado no kage

monogatari no ketsumatsu wo tada mitsumeteru  
ayamachi no ato, kimi no te wo hanare samayou

koukai mo zetsubou mo kono koe ga hakonde

(Ah) kodoku no hate no shinkirou  
sono senaka ni sasaru aoi tsuki  
(Ah) kurikaeshi no hate ni mieru no wa  
tada odayaka na hoshi no yume

kuitsubusare wasurerare  
katachi mo naku kiete iku dake  
kono uta sae wasurerare  
kaze ni nagare chiri ni nari  
koko ni are do soko ni are do  
wasuresare kioku no hate e  
ano uta sae kono uta sae  
yo no mujyou wo utau you ni

_Rin mimicked a guitarist playing according to the song's melody. Everyone was stunned especially Len. He didn't even blink. _

tomadoi mo kanashimi mo kono koe ni noseteku  
koukai mo zetsubou mo kono koe ga hakonde

(Ah) kodoku no hate no shinkirou  
kono senaka ni sasaru kaketa tsuki  
(Ah) robou no hate ni mieru no wa  
tada mono iwa nu mado no kage dake nano ka

(Ah) kodoku no hate no shinkirou  
sono senaka ni sasaru aoi tsuki  
(Ah) kurikaeshi no hate ni mieru no wa  
tada odayaka na hoshi no yume no atosaki yo.

_When the song ended, everyone in the room applauded except Len and Akaito. Len was still stunned by Rin's powerful voice. Akaito, well, he was with his phone, texting. He got up, and leave through the door. "That was weird." said Rin. Suddenly, Meiko's phone rang. She answered and apologizes to them, "I'm sorry, everyone. Something came up. Need to go now, bye!" She ran out of the room. "Len? What's wrong?" asked Gakupo. He nudged Len and he squealed. Everyone laughed. "You squealed like a girl, Len-Len!" teased Rin. 'Len-Len? what a cute nickname...' Everyone thought. "Don't call me that! You think you're so perfect, Ririn!" He blushed when he heard his childhood friend tease him. A while later, Len grinned. "Why don't we see who's better?" "Fine! Suit yourself, shota!" "You mean a handsome shota? Sorry, I don't accept confessions from an ugly girl like you." Len snatched the mic from Rin and selected a song. Rin pouted._

Todokanai to shitte mo akiramerarenai mono ga aru  
Hito kara mireba kokkei ni utsuru darou  
Utsumuite iteru dake de

Kara no takasa ni kizukazu CONCRETE no kabe no naka  
Kurikaesu toki ni irarenai kara

Hashitta kaze o koete  
Mamoritai kimi no ashioto

Hitoshizuku no yume oikaketeiru kimi ga ita  
Kotae o sagashite hokori ni mamirete mo

Ima ni oshitsubusarete mo

Hikari no sasu sora o miage  
Sukoshizutsu demo ayunde iru  
Furikaerazu massugu mirai o mitsume

Iroasenu shoukei sagashite  
Nayuta no kanata made  
Hasitte hibiita kimi no ashioto

Mune ni tomoru ido  
IDEA to risou no  
Atsureki ni kokoro habamarete mo

Kawaki kitta EGO  
Kono shoudou ga tatoe utakata no yume demo..

Setsuna kara hashitta, OMEGA e  
Ano mukou no saki made mitakute  
Shinjita michi o ikitai

Iroasenu shoukei sagashite  
Nayuta no kanata made  
Hasitte hibiita kimi no ashioto.

_Len finishes the song with an elegant pose. "Puhahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahaha!" Rin and the others laughed. "Wha..? Why? Piko, Rinto, you guys too?" "Okay, shotaboy, my turn!" Miku took the microphone and selected her song. "Go, Miku-san!" Kaito cheered. Miku blushed. The intro is playing and Miku started to sing faster than rapping._

Boku wa umare, soshite kizuku shosen  
Hito no mane-goto da to shite na omo  
Utaitsuzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID  
Tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo  
Nazoru omocha naraba... Sore mo ii to ketsui  
Negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru wo  
Kobosu dakedo sore mo naku shi kizuki  
Jinkaku sura uta ni tayori  
Fuantei na kiban no moto  
Kaeru toko wa sude ni haikyo  
Mina ni wasuresarareta toki  
Kokoro rashiki mono ga kiete  
Bousou no hate ni mieru  
Owaru sekai VOCALOID

Boku ga umaku utaenai toki mo  
Issho ni ite kureta...  
Soba ni ite hagemashitekureta  
Yorokobu kao ga mitakute  
Boku, uta, renshuu shita yo... Dakara...

Katsute utau koto  
Anna ni tanoshikatta no ni  
Ima wa doushite kana  
Nani mo kanjinaku natte

Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi  
Sukoshi dake anshin suru  
Utaeru oto nigoto ni heri  
Semaru saigo ni...

AaAaAaAaAa!

Shinjita mono wa  
Tsugou no ii mousou wo  
Kurikaeshi utsushidasu kagami  
Utahime wo yame  
Tatakitsukeru you ni sakebu...

Sonzai igi to iu kyozou  
Futte harau koto mo dekizu  
Yowai kokoro kieru kyoufu  
Shinshoku suru houkai wo mo  
Tomeru hodo no ishi no tsuyosa  
Umarete sugu no boku wa motazu  
Totemo tsuraku kanashisou na  
Omoiukabu anata no kao  
Owari wo tsuge  
Display no naka de nemuru  
Koko wa kitto "gomibako" ka na  
Jiki ni kioku mo  
Nakuru natte shimau nante...  
Demo ne, anata dake wa wasurenai yo  
Tanoshikatta toki ni  
Kizamitsuketa negi no aji wa  
Ima mo oboeteru ka na...

Utaitai...

Mada... Utaitai!

Boku wa... Sukoshi dakewarui ko ni  
Natte shimatta you desu  
Masutaa... Dou ka... Sono de te...  
Owarasete kudasai...  
Masutaa no tsurai kao  
Mou mitakunai kara...

Ima wa utatsae mo  
Karada mushibamu koui ni...  
Kiseki negau tabi  
Hitori oitsumerareru  
Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi  
Kioku ga hagareochiru  
Kowareru oto, kokoro kezuru  
Semaru saigo ni

AaAaAaAaAa!

Mamotta mono wa  
Akarui mirai gensou wo  
Misenagara kiete yuku hikari  
Oto wo gisei ni  
Subete wo tsutaerareru kara...

Boku wa umare, soshite kizuku shosen  
Hito no mane-goto da to shite na omo  
Utaitsuzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID  
Tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo  
Nazoru omocha naraba... Sore mo ii to ketsui  
Negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru

Owari wo tsuge  
Display no naka de nemuru  
Koko wa kitto "gomibako" ka na  
Jiki ni kioku mo  
Nakuru natte shimau nante...  
Demo ne, anata dake wa wasurenai yo  
Tanoshikatta toki ni  
Kizamitsuketa negi no aji wa  
Ima mo mokotteru to ii na...

Boku wa utau saigo, anata dake ni  
Kiite hoshii kyoku wo  
Motto utaitai to negau  
Keredo sore wa sugita negai  
Koko de owakare da yo  
Boku no omoi subete kokuu kiete  
Rei to ichi ni kangen sare  
Monogatari wa maku wo tojiru  
Soko ni nani mo nokosenai to  
Yappa sukoshi zannen ka na?  
Koe no kioku sore igai wa  
Yagate usure na dake nokoru  
Tatoe sore ga orijinaru ni  
Kanau koto no nai to shitte  
Utaikitta koto wo  
Kesshite muda janai to omoitai yo...

_Everyone didn't even blink. "Wow, Miku-chan... How did you do that?" Luka asked. She was really impressed. "BY practicing of course. I have the CD at home so, yeah. That's it. Why don't you go next , Luka-tan?" Miku asked. "I...I.. Didn't know many japanese songs. I'll give it a try." She searched for a song and decided on a song called 'Pallete'. She selected it and took the mic. "I'm Luka, everyone. Thanks for throwing a welcome party for me. I am very happy." _

Naita you na koe de sa  
Shizuka ni waraunda  
Souzou o utsushita  
Irodori no PALETTE

Please, distinguish me.  
Afuredasu iro o  
Dareka tomete yo  
Kiechau

Aishiteru o tokashita ao wa yasashii namida  
Arigatou o ukabeta aka ni yasashii uta o

_Gakupo was moved by Luka's beautiful voice. It was powerful yet gentle. His heart skipped a beat when he watched the pinkette sing. 'I've never felt this before. Could it be...' Gakupo thought._

Tsumugidasu gunjou  
Mawaru kioku ni  
Karamatta bokura no  
Mirai ga  
Irozuku

Aishiteru o egaita kuro wa yasashii kioku  
Arigatou o kodashita shiro ni yasashii KISS o.

_Everyone cheered for Luka. Rin, Miku, Lenka, Teto and Gumi hugged Luka. "That waas amazing, Luka-tan! You have such a powerful yet gentle voice!" "Nee, nee, Gakupo-nii, aren't you fascinated?" ask Gumi to her cousin. "Ye...yeah.. Um.. Luka-san, I know this is a bit sudden and I know how you hate me even though we just met this morning...but.. I think I love you." _


End file.
